Jessie: Return of a Bully wedgie story 2
by WKelex3x2
Summary: After being gone from school since the dance, Gale returns to go after Luke.


**Jessie: Return of a Bully**

 **I like writing wedgie stories for old/current TV shows by the way.**

* * *

It's a bright sunny Wednesday at the Walden Academy and Luke, and Finch were hanging out at a table near the Gym and are having a good time talking about the new addition to the NBA game.

Luke was wearing a blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes. And Finch was wearing a red long sleeve plaid dress shirt, grey cargo pants, and black shoes.

Luke: Yeah I heard that this new addition is gonna be better than the last game.

Finch: The only thing I like about the new addition is that the roster will be bigger and will give you new packs to open.

Luke: I guess, but I already got Kobe and Lebron. I don't see why I should buy the new pack if my team is already great.

Finch: For now, when I get that pack. I will be able to beat you.

Luke: Dream o-

Luke was cut off by Ravi, who was running into the room as fast as he could to where Luke and Finch are at. Ravi was wearing a green short sleeve plaid dress shirt, beige pants, and black shoes.

Luke: Ravi. I haven't seen you run that much before. Why are you in such a rush.

Ravi: I got some bad news. Gale is here at school.

Luke: So. His suspension must be over.

Finch: Why was he suspended again?

Luke: Because of what he did at the dance a long time ago.

Finch: O yeah. He poured all that punch on you and after that, he beat up like four guys outside.

Luke: Well that's what he gets for taking Rachael from me.

Ravi: That's part of the bad news. Gale was dumped again by Rachael and now he's after everyone in the school and today happens to be Wednesday.

Finch: Really? Crap. It's wedgie Wednesday.

Luke: So what. Their is a lot of people hear. It will take Gale longer than a day to get everyone here. All we have to do is hide until the day is over and I know a place where he won't find us.

Ravi: I hope so. I don't want a wedgie from Gale.

Luke: Don't worry. Ravi, where is Gale at?

Ravi: I saw him in the front of the school.

Luke: Perfect. My hiding spot is in the back of the school.

Finch: Well let's go.

Both Ravi, Luke, and Finch left the area and snuck inside the building and lucky for them, they didn't spot Gale. All three of them were right infront of Luke's locker until they heard a loud noise. All three of them stop in their tracks and they peeked out the corner, but they didn't see anything.

They kept on looking forward and they heard another sound, but it was coming from behind them. All three turned around and they saw an angry Gale standing over them.

Finch: Hey Gale. Nice to see you.

Gale: I could say the same thing. Hey Luke. Good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the dance when you were at the dance with my girl.

Luke: Yeah. By the way, should you go and bug Rachael to take you back instead of getting everyone here.

Gale: I would, but she left the state. So I'm gonna pick up from where I left off and that is to get you from when you were at the dance with her.

When Gale said that, Luke and Ravi ran off, but Luke accidently pushed Finch into Gale. Finch tried to follow them, but Gale grabbed the back of his shirt.

Finch: I'm sorry Gale. Please let me go.

Gale: Not until after this.

* * *

Luke and Ravi were running down the hall until they reached Luke's hiding spot. Both ran into a room and shut the door behind them. Both slid down the door in relief that they got away from Gale.

Luke: Thank god, now we can relax until the bell rings and we are home free.

Ravi: Wait Luke, I think we lost Finch.

Luke: Gale must have grabbed him when we ran off.

Ravi: I hope he's of ok.

Luke: He will be alright. He's use to it, he has older brothers.

Ravi started to scan the room and noticed that Luke's hiding spot was the old teacher's lounge. The teachers moved to another room that was bigger than this one. It was perfect considering this room was used to store old supplies and stuff and no one bothered this room for months.

Luke: Like it Ravi, Gale would never find us in here because he thinks that the teacher's still use this room for meeting and such.

Ravi: I can tell that you rearranged the place a bit.

Luke: Yup. I'm the only one who uses this place and no one knows I sneak into here to avoid class work. Well you know now as well.

Ravi: I would say something, but this is the only place that is safe from Gale.

Luke: Yup and it's almost the end of the day, so we don't have to wait for too long. Until then, I'm gonna finish my game on my phone.

Both Luke and Ravi went over the couch in the corner and started relaxing until the bell rings.

30mins later…

The school bell rang and everyone began to leave. Luke and Ravi decided to wait until the school was cleared before they leave the room.

After making everyone left, Luke and Ravi left the room and started walking slowly to the front. Before Luke and Ravi could leave, Ravi spoke to Luke.

Ravi: Wait Luke, we need to go to my locker first, I forgot to get my notebook out and take it home so I can study for my test tomorrow.

Luke: Fine. Let's hurry, I don't want to stay here for too long. I think I been here long enough.

Luke and Ravi walked over to Ravi's locker and Ravi was getting his notebook out of his locker until they heard someone from around the corner. Both walked over to the corner and saw Finch, who was dangling from the locker by his underwear. Both Luke and Ravi ran over to Finch to help him out. They lifted Finch up and unhooked his grey boxer briefs off the hook and helped lowered his down. Finch started to adjust his underwear and he looked at Luke with a disgusted look.

Finch: Thanks for pushing me into Gale, so you could get away.

Luke: Me? I didn't push you into Gale.

Finch: Yeah you did. I know it was you because your brother wouldn't do something like that. Besides, he wouldn't be able to push me because of how weak he is. No offence.

Ravi: None taken, I think.

Luke: Look Finch, I didn't mean to, it was an accident.

Finch: It wasn't because you would do anything to get away from Gale-

Finch was cut off because he saw Gale walking behind Luke and Ravi and decided to get even with Luke.

Finch: You know what maybe I was a little harm. Maybe it was an accident.

Luke: Really?

Finch: Yeah. Do you think so Gale?

Both Luke and Ravi turned around and saw Gale right behind them. Finch pushed both Luke and Ravi into Gale and he ran off. Luke turned to face Finch.

Luke: Finch!

Finch: We are even Luke. See you tomorrow.

Luke turned to face Gale.

Luke: Hey Gale. There you are. We were wondering where you were at?

Gale: Knowing where I'm at so you can avoid me.

Luke: Guess so.

Gale: Well now that we found each other, let's finish what I came here to do.

Luke whispered in Ravi's ear to run on his signal and hurry to the hideout.

Luke: Run Ravi, let's go.

Luke and Ravi started running, but Gale managed to grab Ravi by the collar while Luke managed to get away and he didn't stop running.

Gale: Looks like you are alone. You can avoid the punishment I'm about to give you by telling me where Luke ran off to.

Ravi: I won't tell you.

Gale: Fine. I guess I have to give you the same treatment that I gave that blond hair kid earlier.

Gale turned Ravi around and he reached down Ravi's pants, grabbed his tighty whities and pulled. Ravi started to scream as he was lifted in the air by one hand.

Gale: You are the lightest person that I have ever wedgied. Now, I can stop now if you tell me where Luke ran off to.

Ravi: Still not gonna.

Gale: Fine.

Gale lowered Ravi down to the ground and used both his hand to pull again on Ravi's underwear until it stretched enough to put over his head.

Gale: Still not gonna.

Ravi: Still no.

Gale turned Ravi around and he lifted the front of Ravi's shirt and grabbed the front waistband to his tighty whities.

Gale: I wonder if it's possible to give you an atomic wedgie and atomic Melvin.

Ravi: No don't. I will tell you.

Gale let go of his waistband and pulled Ravi's underwear off his head. Ravi started to adjust his underwear while telling Gale where Luke ran off to. Ravi really didn't want to, but he didn't want to be the first person to get both an atomic back and front wedgie.

* * *

Luke ran into the old teacher's lounge and locked the door. Luke would of waited for Ravi, but he figured he was caught by Gale, so he decided to just stay hidden and wait a little longer. Luke walked over to the couch, laid down, and started playing a game on his phone. Luke didn't like being at school for so long, but he had to deal with it until he can get home safe.

Awhile went by and Luke accidently fell asleep on the couch. After running all day in gym and from Gale, he was tired and the couch he was laying on, it didn't take him long before he was out.

A loud noise echoed in the room and Luke shot up in fright. Luke looked around and saw that a box fell onto the ground and Luke was relieved to see that it wasn't anything else. Luke looked at his phone and saw that he fell asleep for 30mins and Luke thought it was time to head home.

Luke left the room and once he shut the door, he was pushed back into the room by a strong push. Luke fell to the floor and then he heard the door shut. Luke got to his feet and turned to see Gale infront of the door.

Luke: Gale! How did you find this place?

Gale: You brother told me after I made him.

Luke: What did you do to him?

Gale: I did to him what I did to Finch and after I was gonna make it worse, he told me and he left the school.

Luke: Dang it Ravi.

Gale: He's the least of your worries right now.

Luke freaked out and try to run out the door, but Gale grabbed him and pinned him against the wall with his stomach against the wall. Gale let go of Luke and he pulled Luke's shirt up a bit and both of his hands grabbed the side of Luke's underwear and lifted Luke up in the air.

Luke started to scream as his superman briefs were going up his butt and hurting his nuts. Gale kept Luke in the air for a while until he saw the legholes of Luke's underwear were showing. He dropped Luke to the floor and Luke was in so much pain that he couldn't get up.

Gale: Can't get up, here, let me help you out.

Gale grabbed Luke's superman briefs again, but he grabbed the legholes of his underwear and pulled up again in the air. Luke screamed again as the wedgie felt worse. Luke's underwear was stretched out enough for Gale to put Luke's arms through the legholes of his briefs and connected the legholes to his shoulders.

Gale threw Luke to the floor knowing he was done with Luke and walk away. Luke managed to get to his feet, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't undo the shoulder wedgie.

Luke managed to find a pair of scissors in the box that fell earlier. Luke waddled over and grabbed the scissors and started cutting the legholes. Luke hesitated to cut his favorite superman underwear, but he had no choice.

Luke cut both legholes and felt the relief, but he's nuts were still hurting. Luke removed his briefs and put them in his pocket and started to walk very slowly out of the room and headed home.

* * *

 **I like writing Luke wedgie stories and I might continue on writing wedgie stories for both Luke and Ravi. Probably the stories will have Luke wearing his superman briefs throughout all the stories I write about him because I think he should of gotten a wedgie at the dance during "Punch Dumped Love", but since he didn't, I will write about him getting one or more.**


End file.
